La culpa no fue tuya
by Darcy Fall In Love
Summary: Algo le ha pasado a Mimi, y la ha hecho cambiar, madurar demasiado rápido, sus amigos no saben nada de lo sucedido pero con su regreso a Odaiba poco a poco se ira descubriendo todo, aunque había algo que no había cambiado en absoluto y eran sus sentimientos por Matt.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Se miró al espejo una vez más su jersey de punto con la bandera Americana y sus pantalones pitillo azules le sentaban muy bien, si ella estuviera allí le diría como siempre solía hacer que estaba perfecta, pero no estaba y no volvería… nunca más… Se le comenzó a nublar la vista solo con pensarlo, trato de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente antes de derramar alguna lágrima, no quería que su padre la viera así; levanto la cabeza tratando de mantener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos y apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, tras un par de minutos se relajó y consiguió no derramar ninguna lagrima.

En su rostro se marco una sonrisa amarga, habían pasado ya 6, bueno casi 7 años y a ella le parecía que había sido ayer cuando todo ocurrió, tal vez por eso ella ya no era la de antes, pero el por qué se quedaba en su familia.

La voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos:

-Mimi, es hora de irse, tenemos que salir ya para facturar y el taxi está afuera ya esperando, ¿Estas lista?-

Mimi apartó cualquier pensamiento respecto a aquel tema y sonrió, como siempre hacia para no levantar sospechas. -Claro- Dijo mientras agarraba su chaqueta y sus maletas dispuesta a salir de la habitación. -¿El resto de muebles los vienen a buscar los de la mudanza no?- Habló dirigiéndose a la salida de la gran casa, calzándose y saliendo por la puerta.

-Si, no te preocupes por eso, los muebles llegarán poco después de nosotros, y el resto ya están en la nueva casa.- Contesto saliendo tras de ella por la puerta mientras la cerraba. Guardaron las maletas en el maletero y subieron al coche, el camino al aeropuerto fue corto para Mimi.

Al llegar facturaron, mientras esperaban a que una voz anunciara su vuelo Mimi observó su teléfono, tenía un Whatsapp de Sora, lo leyó:

-Está a punto de salir tu vuelo, verdad? Buen viaje :) Por cierto llegas a las 6:30, no?-

-Gracias, si, esa es la hora, aunque tal vez llegue un poco más tarde ya sabes cómo son los vuelos-

-Genial! Estaremos allí para recibirte-

-Pero yo no le he dicho nada a nadie sobre mi regreso excepto a ti, no he avisado, por no molestar-

-MIMI! No molestas eres nuestra amiga! Y mejor así les damos una sorpresa :)-

Una voz sonó, anunciando la salida del vuelo -Atención el vuelo con destino Odaiba, Japón está a punto de despegar, se ruega a los señores pasajeros que vallan embarcando-

-Está bien :)) Muchas gracias por todo Sora, me tienes que contar que tal con Tai, mas tarde hablamos ahora sale mi vuelo. Besos.-

-Bien, ya te contaré, hasta dentro de unas horas, besos.-

Mimi leyó este último mensaje y puso su móvil en Modo Avión. Luego de esto embarcó y se preparó para unas largas horas de vuelo hasta llegar a Japón.

Bueno, que tal? Este es solo el Prologo por eso es corto, los capítulos van a ser mucho más largos, decidí poner que usaban Whatsapp porque hoy en día todo el mundo lo usa y pensé que si eran mensajes normales tardarían mucho más en llegar y en contestar. Bueno decirme que os parece ;)


	2. Capítulo 1 La llegada

Capitulo 1

Mimi observó el reloj de su MP4, eran las 6:24, se retiro los auriculares y le pregunto a su padre:

-¿No falta demasiado para llegar no? Lo digo porque ya casi es la hora- Al momento de finalizar la pregunta, se escucho un mensaje de una azafata por el altavoz.

-Señores pasajeros, se ruega que se abrochen los cinturones ya que dentro de unos minutos vamos a aterrizar, gracias por elegir nuestra compañía para volar y esperamos que hayan tenido un buen viaje-

-Ya no hace falta que te responda ¿no cielo?- Habló su padre dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No, ya no es necesario- Respondió de la misma forma.

Al cabo de unos minutos aterrizaron y fueron desembarcando, Mimi miro el reloj esta vez de su móvil 6:36 se retrasaba un poco desconecto el modo avión un tenía Whatsapp de Sora.

-Mimi, porque puerta sales? Se me olvido preguntar antes jaja-

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, salgo por la puerta de embarque 2-

-Estupendo! Estamos a lado esperando-

-Bien llegare en seguida :)-

Después de contestar Mimi se dirigió a buscar sus maletas a la cinta. Mientras tanto Sora esperaba con sus amigos un tanto desconcertados:

-Sora… Dijiste que haríamos algo que nos iba a entusiasmar mucho… Dime ¿¡Que tiene de divertido venir al aeropuerto?!- Pregunto Tai, con un tono de ironía.

-Si no fueras tan impaciente, en unos minutos lo sabrías, pero siempre lo quieres todo ya.-

-Tai… Sora tendrá sus razones para hacernos venir aquí ¿No crees?- Se metió Matt.

-Si hermano, Matt tiene razón Sora tendrá sus razones.- Aportó Kari

-Está bien… Más vale que valga la pena estar aquí… Me aburre un montón esperar.- Resoplo Tai, Matt simplemente rodo los ojos y Sora sonrió con satisfacción.

-Valdrá la pena, ya lo veras.- Contesto Sora.

Mimi ya había cogido sus maletas y estaba saliendo por la puerta después de haber avisado a su padre de que sus amigos la estaban esperando; sonrió al ver a Sora regañándole a Tai, ver a Kari, TK, Izzy, Joe… Y ahí estaba el, riéndose de su amigo, por las caritas de pena que le estaba poniendo a Sora para que no le regañara mas, su mundo se paro y se quedo parada allí en medio de la multitud de gente que salía por la puerta de embarque 2, cuando salió de su trance se dirigió a paso normal hacia el grupo, nadie la estaba mirando, todos estaban prestando atención a Sora, la cual estaba a punto de decirles el por qué les había hecho ir hasta allí:

-A ver, estamos aquí por una buena razón.-

-¿Y nos vas a decir cual Sora?- Apremió Tai.

-Estáis aquí por mi Tai, porque he vuelto.- Habló Mimi, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Mi… Mimi ¿¡Pero tú!? ¿¡Estas aquí!? ¿¡Tu no estabas en USA!?-

-Tú lo has dicho Tai ESTABA, y claro que estoy aquí aunque si tanto te disgusta mi vuelta, me marcho de nuevo.-

-No, estoy impactado, es decir me alegro que estés de vuelta ahora ya estamos todos juntos.-

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte Tai.- Dijo Mimi mientras le daba un abrazo cariñoso al cual Tai correspondía - Me alegro de veros a todos.-

-Hola Mimi, te he echado de menos.-

-Y yo a ti Sora.- Fue saludándolos uno a uno y de ultimo saludo a Kari.

-Mimi…- Hablo Kari abrazándola con fuerza. -Te he echado mucho de menos.- Sollozó, soltando un par de lágrimas. Mimi se había vuelto muy importante para Kari, la había ayudado en sus peores momentos.

-Kari no llores, he vuelto ya no me voy, hay cosas peores por las cuales llorar.- Dijo secándole las lagrimas con un pañuelo, y abrazándola para reconfortarla.

-Mimi.- Interrumpió su padre. -Dame tus maletas yo las llevare a casa, así puedes hablar con tus amigos, tendréis mucho que contaros.-

-Muchas gracias Papa, ten.-

-Hola Señor Tachikawa.- Saludaron todos.

-Hola chicos, bueno Mimi yo ya me voy, no llegues muy tarde a casa, y pasar buena tarde.-

-Eso haremos papa, mas tarde nos vemos.- Se despidió Mimi

-Hasta pronto Señor Tachikawa.-

-Hasta pronto.- Su padre salió por la puerta y se marcho en el Taxi.

-¿Bueno vamos todos a mi casa a hablar?-Preguntó Sora.

-Vale, por mi está bien, pero… Sora.- Dijo Tai.

-¿Si?- Sora se giró quedando frente a frente a sus amigos un escalofrío la recorrió al ver la cara de algunos.

-No nos vuelvas a engañar así ¿vale?-

-La decisión de no decir nada fue mía, no quería molestar, ahora bien quien os arrastro hasta aquí fue Sora.- Aportó Mimi.

-Vale, venga vámonos a mi casa.- Salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a casa de Sora, durante el camino fueron charlando de cosas sin importancia, cuando llegaron se acomodaron en el salón y esperaron por Sora la cual había ido a por té para todos.

-Ya estoy aquí, tomad aquí tenéis.-Sora fue sirviendo el té a todo el mundo.

-Por cierto Mimi ¿vas a venir al instituto este Lunes?-

-Sí, iré aunque solo queden un par de semanas para terminar, mi antiguo instituto se encargó de todo.-

-Bueno lo veo una tontería, porque seguramente tos notas ya estarán puestas ¿no?-

-Si ya están puestas, y yo también lo veo una tontería Sora, pero bueno por lo menos me servirá para ir conociéndolo todo.-

-Seguro que nos toca juntos en clase.-

-Nada me gustaría más Izzy.- Habló Mimi dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Y ¿tienes que asistir a clases de inglés?- Preguntó T.K

-Sinceramente no lo sé, pero es lo más probable.- Siguieron hablando el reto de la tarde sobre USA y cosas sin importancia, cuando se quisieron dar de cuenta ya eran las 9 de la noche.

-Ya es tarde, me voy a ir a casa estoy cansada, mañana nos veremos.- Comentó Mimi.

-Tienes razón, ya es tarde todos deberíamos de volver ya, mañana hablaremos.- Propuso Kari.

-Está bien.- Sora se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta para acompañarlos. -Mañana nos vemos, adiós.- Se despidieron y cada uno fue a tomar la dirección a su casa, cuando Mimi se dio la vuelta para emprenderlo una voz la detuvo.

-Mimi, espera.-

-Matt…-

-No quiero que vuelvas sola a casa, es muy tarde, si quieres te acompaño.-

-Eres muy amable Matt, vamos.- A Mimi casi le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando Matt se ofreció a acompañarla, de repente la recorrió un escalofrió, se había levantado un viento muy frío, debería de haber sido más prudente y coger una chaqueta que abrigara mas, sabia de sobra que el clima de USA era diferente al de Japón.

-Ten, deberías de haber cogido otra chaqueta, estamos a punto de entrar en el verano, pero las últimas noticias dicen que está pasando un frente frío por todo Japón.-

-Oh no te preocupes debería de haber visto el tiempo en Japón antes de venir, además te resfriaras si me das tu chaqueta.-

-Yo tengo una sudadera aparte de mi chaqueta, además no quiero que te enfermes.- Dijo poniéndosela sobre los hombros. ¿Había oído bien, el se preocupaba por ella? Se puso las mangas de la chaqueta, la cual le quedaba un tanto grande, y al hacerlo percibió el olor de Matt impregnado en ella, no pudo evitar sonreír y Matt al verla hizo el mismo gesto.

-Te queda enorme.-

-Es normal yo soy más pequeña que tu, y tu eres mucho más alto.- Mimi alzo la vista. -Es aquí, ya hemos llegado.- Se le había hecho tan corto, quería estar con él y mucho, aquel paseo le había agradado más de lo que pensaba. -Ten tu chaqueta.-

-Tranquila, no es necesario que me la devuelvas ahora.- Se acercó a ella, y la rodeo con sus brazos. -Bienvenida Mimi, me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto.- Mimi correspondió a aquel abrazo, tan fuerte como él lo hacía, o por lo menos con todas sus fuerzas, no quería que aquel momento acabara pero sabía que en algún momento lo haría.

-Muchas gracias Matt.- Tras un par de minutos Matt rompió el contacto, posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Mimi, y se despidió de ella.

-Hasta mañana Mimi.-

-Hasta mañana Matt.- El tomó su camino a casa y ella entro en la suya.

-Ya estoy en casa.- Al entrar se dio de cuenta de que la casa estaba bastante ordenada, era cierto que aun faltaban muebles por llegar, pero sin duda su padre había estado ordenándolo todo.

-Bienvenida a casa ¿Qué tal todo?-

-Bien ha sido un día estupendo.- Habló recordando el paseo de vuelta a casa con Matt.

-Me alegro ¿Quieres cenar algo?-

-No muchas gracias papa, me iré a la cama estoy cansada.-

-Está bien, que descanses cielo.-

-Que descanses papa.- Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, se miró al espejo y sonrió ampliamente, era cierto, la chaqueta le quedaba enorme, la tomó con sus manos aun puesta y aspiró su olor, antes había sentido el aroma de Matt en la chaqueta, pero si se paraba a respirar profundamente con la pieza de ropa cerca de su nariz podía olerlo fuerte, podía sentirlo como si él estuviera allí; se retiro la chaqueta y la olió una última vez antes de depositarla sobre su cómoda, se cambió y se puso un pijama estaba cansada y quería descansar, sin más demora se fue a dormir.

Se despertó descansada, había dormido muy bien, bajo a la cocina para desayunar donde se encontró a su padre.

-Buenos días cielo ¿Has descansado bien?-

-Si muy bien.- Contestó Mimi sentándose a desayunar.

-Ya han llegado el resto de muebles.-

-¿En serio, cuando? No me he dado de cuenta.- Preguntó sorprendida, tomando un poco de leche con una tostada.

-Hoy a primera hora ya estaban aquí ¿Quieres que decoremos la casa? Aun es temprano solo son las 10:36.-

-Claro, será divertido, voy a cambiarme.- Dijo Mimi comiéndose el ultimo pedazo de tostada que le quedaba. -En seguida vuelvo.- Subió a su cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse, se puso unos pitillo beis y un jersey de dos colores beis y naranja rojizo en la parte de arriba, luego cuando saliera se pondría sus bailarinas negras. En cuanto terminara esta ola de frío tendría que sacar toda su ropa de verano, bueno es ese caso ya ni se mataría a guardarla, esperaría a que volviera el calor típico de la época. En cuanto estuvo lista bajo de nuevo a la cocina.

-Bien ya estoy ¿Empezamos?-

-Muy bien vamos, creo que lo mejor es empezar por el recibidor.-

-De acuerdo, vamos allá.- Comenzaron a poner los muebles en el recibidor, luego el salón, la cocina, la salita y así hasta terminar con todas las habitaciones. -Solo queda mi cuarto.-

-Sí pero eso es cosa tuya, se que te gusta poner las cosas a tu manera, en lo que yo hago la comida ¿Por qué no organizas tu habitación?-

-Muy bien, voy a arreglarlo todo.- Mimi subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Comenzó a poner los armarios el escritorio, la silla y todos los muebles en los sitios que a ella le parecían bien cuando terminó, empezó a sacar las cosas de las cajas, fue quitando todos sus libros y los fue colocando en las estanterías, y así con todos sus objetos, toda la ropa de verano la guardó en los armarios, dejo la de invierno en las cajas justo al lado de la cómoda, y se fijo en que le quedaba un par de cajas sin abrir, sabía perfectamente lo que era se sentó en el suelo y las acerco a ella, las abrió lentamente. Dentro de la caja había algunas más pequeñas de cuero las fue apilando unas detrás de otras, siguió quitando el contenido, las fotografías y ropa no podía evitar sentir una gran nostalgia al ver todo aquello se quedo quieta con una de las fotografías enmarcadas la acerco a su frente no ya no podía retenerlo más y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente se relajó y fue al cuarto de baño para que no quedara rastro de sus lágrimas, una vez lo guardo todo en el fondo del armario, dobló las cajas y bajo para abajo.

-Papa, voy a dejar las cajas en la basura ¿Hay algo que quieres que lleve?-

-Si en la entrada hay mas cajas están todas vacías si puedes con ellas llévalas por favor.-

-Dalo por hecho.- Salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia los contenedores donde depositó los cartones, luego regresó a su casa.

-Mimi, vamos a comer ya.-

-Voy.- Estuvieron comiendo, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, cuando terminaron Mimi lavo los platos y recogió todo, luego subió a su habitación. Se dio de cuenta de que tenía un Whatsapp de Sora.

-Mimi, vamos a quedar todos en mi casa, vienes?-

-Claro, a qué hora?-

-A las 4:00, en un rato nos vemos.-

-Ok, hasta dentro de un rato.- Mimi agarró su bolso y comenzó a meter, sus cosas quería dejarlo todo preparado, una vez hubo terminado se quedo mirando la chaqueta de Matt, salió de su habitación a por una bolsa de papel y regresó, doblo con cuidado la chaqueta y la depositó dentro de la bolsa, aun faltaba media hora para las cuatro, decidió ir saliendo para ir con calma hacia la casa de Sora así escucharía un poco de música durante el camino, avisó a su padre de que se iba tomó sus cosas se calzo y salió por la puerta. Fue dando un paseo hacia la casa de su amiga y aun con paso lento llegó 10 minutos antes, se sorprendió de ver llegar también a Matt.

-Hola Matt.-

-Hola Mimi.-

-Ten tu chaqueta, muchas gracias por dejármela ayer.- Habló mientas le tendía la bolsa.

-No tienes por qué dármelas.- Le sonrió cálidamente. -¿Vamos? Sora estará esperando.-

-Si claro, vamos.- Timbraron y les abrió Sora.

-Pasar, sois los primeros en llegar.-

-Lo supongo, Tai tardara en llegar su secreto es la impuntualidad.- Rió Matt.

-Si lo sé.- Dijo Sora. -Sentaos en el salón, los demás llegaran pronto yo voy a preparar unas cosas a la cocina.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude Sora?-

-Oh no es necesario, de todas formas gracias Mimi, pero si llaman a la puerta abre ¿Vale?- Sora se fue para la cocina.

-Okay.-

-¿Cómo es la vida en USA, Mimi?- Le preguntó Matt.

-Muy ajetreada la verdad, la gente está constantemente de un lado para otro, no te voy a mentir siempre he echado de menos Odaiba.-

-Es normal que echaras de menos Odaiba, toda tu vida está aquí.-

-Si tienes razón.- Llamaron al timbre, Mimi fue a abrir y se encontró con Kari. -Hola Kari, pasa al salón.-

-Hola Mimi, me alegra que estés aquí, me gustaría pedirte consejo sobre algo.- Hablo Kari sentándose.

-Claro por supuesto, puedes contarme lo que quieras.- En ese momento volvieron a llamar al timbre. -Espera un momento por favor.- Mimi abrió la puerta y allí estaban T.K, Joe y Izzy los dejo pasar y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta escucho gritar a Tai, lo dejo pasar y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Vale ya estamos todos.- Dijo Matt.

-Kari ¿Quieres que hablemos a solas o…?

-No Mimi está bien no es nada que el resto no pueda saber.-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Kari?- Preguntó Tai un tanto desconcertado.

-No te preocupes hermano, simplemente quería pedirle consejo sobre una cosa a Mimi, nada mas.-

-Tai ¿Por que no dejas que tu hermana me lo cuente?- Habló Mimi riendo.

-¿Qué? ah si si.-

-Vale Kari, cuéntame.-

-Bien, pues veras tengo una "amiga" de mi misma edad, no está con migo en mi clase, está en mi mismo grado pero no en mi aula está en otra diferente, el caso es que llevaba un tiempo que siempre que venía otra chica a junto de ella, me ignoraba y me dejaba sola, quise hablar esto con ella, pero me dijo que era culpa mía, y me dejó de hablar. Al cabo de unos días volvió a hablarme, pero ya no era como antes se aleja de mi y ya no está con migo evita hablar cualquier tema pero según ella todo está bien y esta todos los días con esa chica. He tratado por todos los medios de no perder nuestra amistad, y de que todo estuviera bien pero ella me esquiva, si le digo de quedar ella "no puede", si le digo de estar juntas ella está con la otra chica, ¿Ya no tenemos amistad ninguna verdad Mimi?-

Mimi suspiro.

-Kari, no te voy a mentir esa chica no era amiga tuya, era como suelo decir yo una falsa amiga.- Cuando Mimi le dijo esto a Kari ella no pudo evitar llorar. -Kari, no llores ella no merece que derrames ninguna lágrima, ningún amigo merece que derrames lágrimas por él si las merece no te hará llorar y si lo hace será se alegría.- Kari ceso su llanto. -¿Sabes? lo difícil no es descubrir a una miga falsa, lo difícil es asimilar que lo es, que nunca fue tu amiga. Sé que te jode que ella te cambiara por la primera que pasaba cuando tu creíais que erais amigas.-

-Ya tuvimos esta clase de problema una vez, y la única que puso de su parte fui yo, y siento que esto se va repetir una y otra vez, y no quiero.-

-Es muy sencillo Kari, cierra el libro, en este caso no merece la pena que pases página, ya que en el siguiente capítulo te vas a encontrar con lo mismo una y otra vez, un enfado, una reconciliación y otro enfado, y así en todos los capítulos, no vale la pena que pases página directamente cierra el libro, porque por lo que me has contado la única que lo pasa mal eres tú. No te sientas mal por hacerlo, porque has hecho todo cuanto has podido para que todo fuera bien, tu puedes pensar que lo intentaste, además, dentro en un tiempo ella volverá pero la diferencia es que esta vez tu ya no estarás allí esperándola.-

-Tienes razón Mimi, hare lo que tú me dices muchas gracias por escucharme y aconsejarme.-

-No es necesario que me las des, para mí ha sido un placer.-

-Madre mía Mimi ¿Desde cuándo eres tan filosófica y, y?- Habló perplejo Tai.

-Y tan madura.- Completo Izzy.

-A ver es decir, no te lo tomes a mal pero antes no hubieras reaccionado así, dando esa respuesta tan madura.-

-No os preocupéis chicos, no me enfado.- Rió Mimi

-Yo ya sabía cómo es ahora, es la misma de siempre pero más madura.-

-A ver Sora ¿Porque tú sabes más que nosotros siempre? ¿Eh?- Inquirió Tai

-No es que yo sepa mas, pero hablaba con ella todos los días cuando estaba en USA, y cuando le contaba lo que me pasaba ella me ayudaba mucho.-

-Vale Mimi cuando tenga que hacer un trabajo de filosofía te llamo.-

-Vale Tai.- Rió Mimi de nuevo.

-Bueno ¿Qué os apetece hacer?- Preguntó Sora

-No se pero a mí no me apetece andar.-

-Menuda indirecta Tai, ahora por eso nos vamos a dar una vuelta ¿Os apetece?- Dijo Sora.

-Si vale vamos.- Contestaron todos.

-Si lo sé no digo nada.- Murmuró Tai.

-¿Qué has dicho Tai?- Habló Sora.

-¿Eh? Nada, nada que te quiero mucho.-

-Ya claro, vamos eres el último.-

-Voy.-

Salieron y fueron dando un paseo por el parque hacia la cafetería preferida de todos.

-Esto casi no ha cambiado nada.-

-No, no hay muchos cambios.- Contestó Matt.

Kari estaba nerviosa, se notaba que algo la perturbaba.

-Kari ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Mimi.

-No es nada, es solo que ella esta allí.-

-¿Quién tu "amiga"?-

-Si, y no quiero toparme con ella.-

-Pero no puedes evitarlo siempre, simplemente sonríe, no dejes ver que algo de lo que os pasó te afecta, si no se sentirá importante.-

-Está bien, tienes razón.- Kari sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar al lado de Mimi. Pasaron por el lado de la chica y después de caminar un poco entraron a la cafetería.

Entonces Mimi habló.

-No me gusta.-

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Matt, que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Que no me gusta esa chica, Kari escúchame bien, esconde algo no sé lo que pero hay algo en ella que no me cuadra, mejor no te acerques a ella y si lo haces ten mucho cuidado.- Kari asintió con la cabeza.

-Mimi la médium, suena bien.- Dijo Tai

-TAI, es un don ella ve a las personas.- Replicó Sora.

-Vale, vale.-

-No pasa nada Tai, llámalo como quieras.-

-No Sora tiene razón, queda mejor decir que es un don.-

Mimi le sonrió.

-¿Tienes ya tu uniforme Mimi?- Preguntó Sora.

-Si, no te preocupes, ya dije que mi antiguo instituto se encargo de todo.- El reto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila, entre risas y comentarios.

-Bueno yo me voy a ir yendo para casa ¿Vamos Kari?-

-Si vamos hermano.-

-Lo mejor es que nos vallamos yendo todos.- Propuso Sora

-Si tienes razón.- Se fueron levantando y se despidieron los unos de los otros. Cuando Mimi se giró se topo de frente con Matt.

-¿Vamos?- Le preguntó el.

-¿Me vas a acompañar hoy también? Me vas a mal acostumbrar.- Contesto Mimi riéndose -Vamos.-

-No me importa mal acostumbrare, quiero que llegues bien a casa, además así puedo estar un rato mas contigo.-

-¿Quieres…pasar tiempo conmigo?-

-Si, ahora estas aquí y no quiero que te vuelvas a ir.-

Mimi tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Matt evito la caída, la tenía sujeta muy cerca de el.

-No pienso volver a irme.- Susurró ella.

-Eso me alegra.- Dijo el de la misma forma. -Agárrate a mi brazo, no vaya a ser que tropieces otra vez.- Mimi se sujeto a su brazo.

El corazón de Mimi latía tan fuerte que temía que Matt fuese a escucharlo.

-Mimi…- Dijo Matt mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. -¿Me has… Me has echado de menos en este tiempo?-

Mimi se quedó callada unos segundos.

-No tienes por qué responder.-

-Si Matt, te he echado de menos a ti es al que más he añorado.- Matt se relajó y ambos se detuvieron al llegar a la casa.

-Bueno mañana te veré en la escuela.-

Esta vez fue Mimi la que lo abrazó, y Matt le correspondió.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Matt, por que cuando estoy contigo, me siento feliz.-

-Yo también te extrañe mucho.- Se mantuvieron abrazados, y Matt poso su cabeza en el cuello de ella antes de separarse aspiró el aroma de Mimi, la cual tuvo que esforzarse por no caerse en ese momento.

-Hasta mañana Mimi.-

-Hasta Mañana Matt.- Entro en su casa, le dijo a su padre que no quería cenar nada que simplemente subiría a darse una ducha y se iría a dormir. Se duchó y cuando termino se metió en su cuarto dejándose caer en su cama. Se rió, verdaderamente las cosas con Matt le estaban yendo bien, y esperaba que fueran a mejor.

Posó su mano en la parte de su cuello donde el apoyó su cabeza.

-Si tan solo con ese contacto me he sentido así…- Volvió a sonreír y se metió en cama para descansar mañana tendría que madrugar, y se quedó dormida pensando en lo último ocurrido.

**Bueno, que tal? aquí el primer capítulo, agradezco los comentarios de todos, y si supongo que soy una escritora moderna XD Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, como dije es mucho más largo que el prologo. Que lo disfrutéis y seáis felices!**


	3. Capítulo 2 Cosas que me pasaron

Capitulo 2

Mimi se había despertado a las 6:30 de la mañana, la pesadilla de siempre la asediaba sin dejarla descansar, la peor parte de esta pesadilla era cuando ella se acercaba a la escena y lo descubría todo rompiendo en un llanto incontrolable que la ahogaba; se despertaba de golpe sudando frío, con una respiración pesada y con la almohada algo húmeda como prueba de que había llorado.

Miró su reloj y suspiró, a esa hora no le merecía la pena volver a dormir el despertador iba a sonar a las 7:00 de la mañana. Levantó la persiana y se apoyó en el marco de madera grueso, se quedó contemplando el cielo nocturno, no sabía muy bien el porqué pero le hacía pensar en Matt con nostalgia, y él le recordaba a todos sus amigos. El ruido del motor de un coche la sacó de sus pensamientos, desvió la vista hacia abajo y vio como su padre salía del garaje y conducía camino de la empresa, su padre era un gran hombre de negocios poseía su propia empresa que hoy en día era una potencia mundial, desde que la abrió ya habían pasado varios años, había empezado en USA con un gran éxito y con ayuda de sus contactos abrió otra en Japón y así hasta hacerse con casi toda América y Asia, ahora tenía entre manos expandirse hacía Europa.

Mimi se despegó del marco y miró el reloj 6:46 le desconectó la alarma, se levantó y preparó su uniforme. Se quedó quieta observando el calendario, quedaba muy poco para dar vacaciones, y también para que llegara ese día, ese día que la hacía rememorar todo lo sucedido, pero pensaba ir a verla, por supuesto que iría se lo debía a esa persona, a ella. Se metió en el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha, se vistió, se arregló el pelo y bajo a desayunar; tomó un vaso de zumo de naranja, junto con una taza de leche y unas tostadas, miró el reloj de la cocina, las 8:00 tenía que salir ya si no, no llegaría a la hora de entrada 8:30. Se dirigió a la entrada tomó su mochila se calzó y salió por la puerta, caminó a un ritmo medio, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, llegó a eso de las 8:25 se sorprendió de encontrarse allí a Matt.

-Buenos días.- Le sonrió ella dulcemente.

-Buenos días.- Le devolvió el gesto.

-Según me contó Sora sueles estar con Tai en el aula.-

-Si, es cierto.-

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí fuera? ¿Me estabas esperando?- Preguntó riéndose, pues ella no esperaba que fuera esa la razón.

-Si.- Contestó sin vacilar.

Ella se quedó shockeada, no pensó que estuviera esperando ahí solo por ella ¿Era de verdad Matt y no un imitador? Matt tenía a cientos de chicas detrás de él y por lo que lo conocía jamás había ido detrás de una, no lo necesitaba ellas iban detrás de el.

-Am bueno ¿Y que querías?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Acompañarte hasta tu clase.-

-Es muy amable por tu parte.-

-No es nada.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, Mimi seguía a Matt, puesto que no sabía dónde queda su clase, durante todo el camino Mimi se sintió incomoda se sentía acosada visualmente, tanto chicos como chicas no le quitaban la vista de encima, y estaba segura de que las chicas la miraban con odio, tal vez con algo de envidia y simplemente porque iba con Matt; y la razón por la cual la miraban los chicos seria porque era la alumna nueva.

-Ignóralas, la mitad de ellas se pasan todo el día pensando sobre su aspecto, como maquillarse, peinarse…-

-Ya, pero eso no hace desaparecer el hecho de que me siento acosada visualmente.-

Matt comenzó a reír -Bueno esta es tu clase.-

-Y ¿Dónde está la tuya?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Es la de al lado, seguramente vengamos Sora, Tai y yo a verte entre cambio de clase, así no te sentirás sola.-

-Muchas gracias hombre.- Habló Izzy tras de Mimi indignado.

-No lo decía por ti Izzy, sabes que la gente puede resultar bastante cruel.-

-Lo sé.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno nos vemos en el cambio de clases, hasta luego Mimi.

-Hasta luego.- Se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa, luego dio un suspiro.

-Le quieres.- Le soltó Izzy de golpe, cuando estaban dentro del aula, y estaba seguro de que nadie les oía.

-¿Q-que?-

-No me lo niegues Mimi, soy tu mejor amigo chico, y ambos sabemos lo que sentías y sientes.-

-No Izzy a ti no te puedo mentir.- Suspiró resignada.

-Tranquila sabes que yo no le diré nada a nadie, además…-

-Además ¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada, cosas mías.- Terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oye Izzy!- Pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que tocó el timbre y con eso llegó el profesor. -Mierda Izzy, ya me lo contarás.- Respondió con un todo de enfado leve.

El profesor revisó con su mirada la clase en busca de su nueva alumna, cuando la encontró la llamó.

-Señorita Tachikawa, acérquese aquí.- Mimi obedeció y se acerco hasta la pizarra. - ¡Silencio! Esta es vuestra nueva compañera, Mimi Tachikawa.-

-Es un placer conoceros.-

-Bien puede tomar asiento.- Mimi volvió a sentirse acosada visualmente, mas por los chicos que por las chicas, y ya no sabía qué hacer para que la dejaran de mirar, se le había pasado por la cabeza gritarles que se compraran una vida, pero decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlos ya que a Mimi no le gustaban los conflictos. Mimi se aburría puesto que según le comento Izzy todos aquellos días de clase que quedaban eran para los exámenes de recuperación, y por fin terminó la clase.

-¡Hola!- Saludó Tai enérgico como siempre junto con Sora y Matt.

-Hola.- Respondió Mimi.

-Hola chicos ¿Sabéis qué?- Dijo Izzy.

-No, que.- Quiso saber Sora.

-Mimi en menos de una hora se ha convertido en la más popular entre los chicos.-

-¿Qué yo?-

-Si mira lo que han estado pasando, que hay que ser tonto sabiendo que yo soy tu amigo Mimi.-

-Izzy… Nadie sabe que eres mi amigo aparte de nosotros.-

-Ah es cierto no lo había pensado.- Se rió.

-¿Me dejas ver que pone?- Preguntó Sora.

-Si, ten.-

Sora agarro en papel y lo leyó, en el papel ponía "¿Crees que la nueva es la tía mas buena que hallas visto? ¿Si o No?" y todos habían puesto que sí. La primera reacción de Sora fue reír, pues le parecía gracioso que su amiga hubiera enamorado a un grupo de chicos en menos de una hora, pero al levantar la vista y ver la expresión de Matt pensó que lo mejor era quedarse callada.

-Tonterías.- Habló Mimi con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos sobre su pupitre. -¿Creen que con esa gilipollez van a conseguir algo? Me juzgan solo por mi apariencia ni se han preocupado en ver si sé pensar por mí misma, cosa que la mitad de las chicas de este instituto no saben hacer, hoy cuando venía con Matt para clase creí que alguna mi iba a morder, y lo digo literalmente porque ¡hasta estaban enseñando los dientes! Además ninguno de ellos me merece la pena por muy guapo que sea porque seguramente sean unos arrogantes y estúpidos, con esa tontería que han hecho ya me han demostrado que son unos inmaduros. Además estoy cabreada ¡Me hacen levantarme para venir a unos exámenes que no tengo que hacer!-

Matt tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo rompió -Tienes toda la razón Mimi, si no valoran lo increíble que eres no merecen la pena.- por alguna razón las palabras de Mimi lo habían tranquilizado, más bien le relajaba el hecho de saber que Mimi no estuviera interesada en ninguno de aquellos chicos.

-De todas formas Mimi ándate con cuidado con Renzo.- Comentó Izzy

-¿Mmm porque lo dices? Además ¿Quién es ese?-

-Renzo es ese chico que está de pie junto a la pizarra, el alto de piel morena de pelo y ojos negros, es de esa clase de chicos que cuando mira a una chica que les "gusta" o más bien le interesa, no descansa hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Me preocupo como tu mejor amigo Mimi, te ha mirado de una forma muy poco decente.-

-Que ni se le pase por la cabeza acercárseme, no me gusta.- Dio un largo suspiro -¿No me podrían dejar simplemente en paz?-

-Hablamos más tarde tenemos que volver a clase.- Interrumpió Sora.

-Si luego en el recreo nos vemos.- Se despidió Mimi.

Mimi se dirigió a su asiento, y el chico del cual le había hablado Izzy minutos atrás se le acercó, con una sonrisa como si verdaderamente fuera a conseguir algo con ella.

-Hola, preciosa.-

Mimi lo observó detenidamente ¿Que se creía? ¿Que ella era una de esas chicas "fáciles"? -Hola.- Respondió ella secante y cortante, y entonces entró la profesora y la salvó de aquel cretino creído.

Las clases pasaron hasta la hora del recreo y durante cambió y cambió de clase se procuraba por no quedarse sola, no le gusta aquel chico algo en su mirada le producía un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda entera y la sensación que le producía era de puro desagrado.

El aula se fue vaciando, la gente se dirigía hacía el patio y diversos lugares del instituto.

-Mimi, voy a buscar a los demás espérame aquí en la puerta del aula.- Dijo Izzy.

-Está bien, pero no tardes.-

Izzy se alejó a buscar a sus amigos seguramente estarían saliendo de el pabellón ya que habían tenido clase de Educación Física, y Mimi se quedó sola esperando.

-Hola de nuevo.- A Mimi la volvió a recorrer la misma sensación de desagrado y se podía imaginar quien era, se giró sobre sus talones y dio un paso hacia atrás, y allí estaba ese chico indeseable.

-¿Te han dejado sola?-

Mimi no respondió.

-Te vi esta mañana con Ishida, ese creído lo único que quiere es jugar contigo. Vente con migo, te aseguro que te lo pasarás mil veces mejor.-

Para Mimi aquello era el colmo ¿Le estaba dando órdenes? Además ¿Quién se creía él para hablar así de Matt? Se relajó así misma mentalmente para no montar un espectáculo.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un repelente?-

-¿Cómo? Yo le caigo bien a todo el mundo.- Respondió con un tono más elevado.

-Y a mí no es que me caigas mal, lo que pasa es que si te atropellaran probablemente sería yo quien condujera el coche.- Respondió Mimi con tono de burla.

-¿Me estas vacilando?-

-Si, uf menos mal también pensé que eras corto de mente.-

-Oye bonita yo consigo lo que quiero, siempre.-

-Pues hoy no es tu día de suerte, porque lo único que te vas a llevar es una ostia como no me dejes tranquila, y ahora es cuando tú te vas indignado.-

El chico se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, cuando Mimi lo llamó, se dio media vuelta pensando que había caído en sus redes, que solo se estaba haciendo la dura.

-No vuelvas a mencionar a Matt Ishida el es mas hombre que tu, no le llegas a la suela de los zapatos, tendrías que lavarte la boca con lejía para poder hablar de él.-

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un cubo de agua fría, se dio media vuelta y reemprendió su camino, todavía quedaba esa semana para dar vacaciones de verano, y le haría tragar esas palabras.

-Mimi nuca pensé que supieras defenderte de esa forma.- Mimi dio un respingo en su sitio, reconocía esa voz reconocía también la sensación que le producía esa persona, volvió a girarse sobre sus talones, topándose con el pecho de Matt a la altura de su cara, levanto la vista para poder verle mejor.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?-

-Toda la conversación.-

-Ah muy bonito y no sales a socorrerme, menudo caballero estas hecho.-

-Claro que te habría socorrido si lo necesitaras, jamás habría permitido que te tocara un pelo, sería algo que nunca me perdonaría.-

Mimi sonrió, aunque Matt no lo supera el era su caballero andante.

-¿Y dime donde fue a parar la Mimi dulce a la que no le gustaban los conflictos?-

-Esa Mimi se quedó en USA.- El semblante de Mimi se mostró serio.

-¿Mimi estas bien? ¿Te ocurrió algo malo USA?- Preguntó Matt preocupado.

-No te voy a mentir Matt, si me preguntas si pasó algo malo en USA te contestaré que si, cosas que aún después de tanto tiempo no comprendo.- Los ojos de Mimi se cristalizaron un poco, Matt la abrazo contra su pecho.

-Mimi, no te voy a obligar a que me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero si necesitas llorar si me necesitas siempre voy a estar ahí.-

-No… No voy a llorar hace tiempo que deje de llorar por eso.-

-Mimi… Si lo necesitas no tiene nada de malo.- Mimi dejó caer un par de lágrimas gruesas por su rostro, pero solo fueron eso dos, no dejó que mas cayeran. Matt tomó su rostro entre sus manos, las secó y le besó la mejilla. -Siempre voy a estar ahí cuando lo necesites, y no quiero que te sientas obligada a contármelo, pero respóndeme a una cosa.- Mimi asintió con la cabeza esperando la pregunta. -¿Lo que te pasó tuvo que ver con que no hablaras tanto con nosotros, que estuvieras un poco más distante?-

-Si… Pero eso no justifica que yo ya no hablara tanto con vosotros, debería de haber hablado igualmente con vosotros, pero… tenía miedo.- Respondió soltando un sollozo.

-¿Miedo?- Volvió a preguntar sin comprender.

-Si, miedo, miedo de que os dierais de cuenta de que algo malo pasaba, no quería involucraros, vosotros no teníais la culpa de nada.- Matt volvió a abrazarla, esta vez mas fuerte.

-Mimi, nosotros te habríamos apoyado.-

-Pero no hubiera sido justo, contándoos mis problemas solo os habría amargado.-

-Eres importante para nosotros Mimi, y nos preocupamos es normal.-

Mimi guardó silencio.

-Venga, vamos con los demás.-

-Oye Matt ¿No te importa que no te lo cuente?-

-No Mimi, si tu no me lo quieres contar es tu decisión, y no te preocupes no les diré nada a los chicos.-

Mimi sonrió ampliamente -Vale está bien, muchas gracias Matt.-

-Venga vamos.- Caminaron juntos, mientras charlaban, a Mimi ya le daba igual él como la miraran el resto de la gente, simplemente ignoró a todas aquellas personas. Llegaron a la cafetería donde el resto les estaba esperando.

-Hola chicos.- Saludó Mimi.

-Hola.- Respondieron todos.

Mimi se quedó observando detenidamente a Kari, la cual estaba rara y Mimi lo notaba.

-¿Que ocurre Kari?- Preguntó Mimi, todos dejaron de hablar y comenzaron a alternar su mirada entre las dos chicas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque estas rara, y no me lo niegues, te lo noto.-

Kari suspiró -Es que, respecto a lo que te comenté el otro día sobre aquella chica, ella dice que está muy mal y dijo que la culpa era de una serie de gente, incluida yo, lo peor de todo es que esa gente le habla como si nada a pesar de decir que ellos son la culpa, y no sé como pasé a ser yo la mala, ni en qué momento.- Kari respiró profundamente

Mimi hizo lo mismo. -Tal vez te has parado a pensar que esas personas solo le hablan por que sí. Para tal vez evitar un problema, pero sea cual sea el caso ¿Esas personas son importantes para ti como lo somos nosotros?-

-No.- Respondió sin vacilar.

-¿Entonces por qué te torturas, si tú no tienes la culpa de nada? Comprendo que duele pero, no rebajes tu momento por personas que se irán, jamás Kari, escúchame tu vales mil veces más que ellos.

Kari lo pensó por un par de minutos -Tienes… tienes razón, no tienes sentido, no estoy sola ellos no son nada para mi, vosotros sois importantes.-

-Kari tu eres una gran amiga para nosotros.- Comentó TK.

-Gracias TK ¿Mimi me acompañas al baño?-

-Claro.- Contestó Mimi con una sonrisa. -Enseguida volvemos, se levantaron y se fueron hacia el servicio.

-Sigo sin comprenderlo, como Mimi pasó a ser tan madura, además ni siquiera yo me había dado dé cuenta de que a Kari le pasaba algo, y soy su hermano.- Habló Tai.

-Bueno Tai hay personas que maduran cuando tienen que madurar.- Contestó Matt zanjando el asunto, en realidad Matt creía que lo más seguro era que esa madurez hubiera tenido que ver con algo de lo que le había pasado en USA, pero él no iba a decir nada.

Cuando Mimi y Kari entraron en el baño, no había nadie, Mimi de todas formas decidió asegurarse de que estaban solas y tras comprobarlo habló con Kari.

-Sigues igual ¿Eh?-

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Venga Kari, no te hagas la tonta, siempre me lo contabas todo, se que te sigue gustando TK. ¡No me lo niegues!-

Kari miró hacia diferentes direcciones -Shhh no lo digas tan alto.-

-¿Estas paranoica? Lo dije susurrando, entonces si te gusta.-

-Vale, vale si me gusta, pero no digas nada.-

-Kari si no lo dije años atrás ¿Por qué iba a decirlo ahora?-

-Tienes razón.-

-Y que ¿Le gusta alguien o ha salido con alguna chica?-

-No, que yo sepa no le gusta nadie y no ha salido con ninguna chica.-

Mimi iba a decir algo pero la entrada de dos chicas en el baño la interrumpió, al ver que su conversación no podía continuar decidieron regresar. Un minuto después tocó el timbre.

Cada uno se dirigió a su aula, Mimi iba en compañía de Matt, Sora Tai y Izzy, agarró a Matt de la manga y tiró hacia ella.

-Ey, no tan fuerte aún vas a tirar con migo.-

-Matt ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Si claro dime.-

-A tu hermano TK la gusta alguna chica?- Matt puso cara entre sorpresa y algo más que Mimi no supo descifrar. -Por favor Matt ¿No estarás pensando que me gusta tu hermano verdad?-

-No, lo que pasa es que tu pregunta me pilla de sorpresa, si le gusta una chica ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Y quién es?-

-No, respóndeme tu primero.-

-Es que… Si te lo digo no puedes decir nada.-

-Está bien vale.-

-Es que a Kari… Le gusta tu hermano.-

Matt simplemente metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-De que a TK le gusta Kari.-

Mimi se quedó en blanco -¿Es una broma?-

-No, es la verdad.-

Mimi se quedó mirando al techo -Vale, gracias Matt.- Y entró en su aula.

Las clases transcurrieron y una Mimi aburrida pensaba en lo dicho por Matt -"Es increíble, sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro y están perdiendo el tiempo solo porque no se atreven a decirse lo que sienten"- Pensó Mimi -"¿Te suena de algo Mimi? No, no te suena por que tus sentimientos seguramente no son correspondidos ¿Por qué se iba afijar él en ti?"- Mimi sacudió la cabeza intentando alejarle a él de sus pensamientos. Y por fin ese día se había acabado y podía volver a casa, se despidió de todos y caminó hacia su casa concentrada únicamente en el ruido que hacían sus zapatos, cuando llegó no se molesto en preguntar si había alguien sabía de sobra que su padre trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche y era la hora de comer con lo cual no había nadie en casa.

Se preparó algo de comer y se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar, el cambio de horario… Todavía tenía que acostumbrarse, pasó la tarde leyendo, ya que no tenía ejercicios que hacer y así hasta la noche, decidió no cenar nada ya que no tenía hambre se puso el pijama y se metió en cama su padre aun tardaría en volver.

El resto de la semana transcurrió rápido, Matt la esperaba cada mañana y la acompañaba hasta clase mientras conversaban. Cuando Mimi se quiso dar de cuenta ya era viernes.

-Por fin, vacaciones y entrega de notas.- Habló alegre Mimi de camino a clase.

-Pareces entusiasmada ¿Tantas ganas tienes de dar vacaciones?- Preguntó Matt.

-¡SI! No tiene sentido venir a clase para no hacer nada, mis notas ya estaban puestas.-

-Ya, pero si no vienes te ponen falta.-

-Ya lo sé… Bueno, luego nos vemos bye bye.-

-Hasta luego.- Se despidió Matt.

-Buenos días Izzy.-

-Buenos días Mimi, se te ve alegre.-

-Si, por que hoy es el último día de clase.-

-Ahhh y ¿Solo por eso?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No se igual te había pasado algo interesante con cierto rubio…- Dijo burlonamente Izzy.

-¡IZZY!- Le reprochó Mimi totalmente roja.

-Vale, dejo de molestarte pero solo porque tu cara hace competencia con un tomate.-

Mimi resopló fuertemente, el profesor llegó y la clase comenzó, las tres primeras horas pasaron rápido y cuando tocó el timbre de el recreo Mimi se dirigió junto con Matt, Sora, Tai y Izzy a la cafetería donde los demás ya le estaban esperando.

Mimi al llegar se quedó callada escuchando la conversación.

-TK ya terminé de leer el libro que querías, si quieres hoy cuando te pases por casa te lo dejo.-

-Lo siento mucho Kari pero hoy no puedo ir a tu casa como habíamos quedado.- Mimi se dedicaba a alternar la mirada entre ambos. -He quedado con una amiga para dejarle todos mis apuntes, le ha quedado un par de asignaturas para septiembre ¿No te importa no?-

-No, claro… No pasa nada.- Le sonrió levemente.

Mimi miró a Tai que parecía que iba a decir algo y le pegó un codazo en el estomago.

-¿Y eso porque Mimi?-

-Tai no te metas, este asunto no te atañe.-

Tai solo resopló indignado, por no poder decir nada.

-¿Kari me acompañas a tomar aire? Es que estoy un poco mareada.- Preguntó Mimi.

-Claro.- Ambas salieron a el patio a aquella zona don nunca había nadie.

-Venga suéltalo.-

Kari comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Mimi, y esta le acariciaba la cabeza en un intento de consolarla.

-Ya lleva varios días quedando con esa chica, y realmente estoy empezando a pensar que le gusta.- Habló hipando a causa de el llanto.

-Shhh tranquila ¿Si? Mira te dije que no iba a decir nada y no lo hice, solo se lo conté a una persona.-

-¿Qué?-

-Tranquila, el no va a decir nada, se lo he contado a Matt.-

-Es su hermano ¿Cómo no se lo va a contar?-

-Matt no haría eso y lo sabes.-

-Vale y ¿Qué? eso no quita lo mal que me siento.-

-A ver sé que duele, querer tanto a una persona y no saber si esa persona te quiere tanto como tú a ella.

Pero en tu caso Kari no tienes de que preocuparte, por que el te quiere, de la misma forma que tu a TK.-

-¿Qué? ¿Me tomas el pelo?-

-No ¿Por qué te piensas que se lo conté a Matt? Para poder preguntarle.

-Es cierto Kari.- Una voz de chico sonó tras de ellas. -¿Quien va a conocer mejor a TK que su propio hermano?-

-Matt ¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Kari es en serio, seguramente este ayudando a esa chica por que tiene malas notas.-

-Venga Kari, no te preocupes, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte.- Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa dulce.

Kari se secó las lágrimas y respiro. -Vale, si lo que me decís es cierto no tengo de que preocuparme ¿No?-

-No, no tienes de que preocuparte, deberías de quedar con él y hablar las cosas.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mimi, deberías de quedar con mi hermano y hablar las cosas.-

-Vale, quedaré con él y lo hablaré todo.- El sonido del timbre les recordó que tenían que regresar a clase, caminaron hacia dentro de la escuela donde les estaba esperando el resto.

-¿Estas mejor Mimi?- Preguntó Tai.

-Si era un mareo sin importancia.-

-Me alegro.- Tanto Mimi como Matt como Kari sabían que no había sido un mareo, sabían que habían salido por Kari pero no iban a decir nada.

Se dirigieron hacia clase cada uno entro en su aula correspondiente, la profesora llegó y los mandó sentar a todos.

-Bien ahora voy a repartir las notas.- La profesora comenzó a repartir las notas al llegar a Mimi se tomó un momento. -Mimi, iba a ofrecerte ir a un campamento de inglés pero cuando vi que habías estado estudiando en USA descarte la idea, y por cierto felicidades por tus calificaciones, como tu profesora de Inglés y Tutora estoy muy satisfecha con tus notas.-

-Gracias. "Pero no se dé que te enorgulleces si tu ni siquiera me has dado clase".- Pensó para sí misma.

Cuando la profesora terminó de repartir las notas dio por finaliza la jornada. -Bueno, que paséis unas buenas vacaciones y nos vemos el año que viene.-

-Mimi ¿Me dejas ver tus notas?-Preguntó curioso Izzy, Mimi asintió y le paso el boletín de sus notas, Izzy se quedó callado miró hacia Mimi y habló. -Joder…-

-¿Qué, que pasa? ¿Hay algo de malo con mis notas?-

-Puta superdotada.-

-¿Q-Que?- Dijo Mimi al borde de la risa.

-Que eres una superdotada, ya me gustaría a mí tener tus notas, las mías son altas pero no tanto como las tuyas.-

Ambos se echaron a reír mientras caminaban hacia la salida, Mimi tenía la sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero desecho esa idea, ya que había un montón de gente de todos los cursos que se dirigía hacia la salida, llegaron junto a los demás y lo primero que escucharon fueron los reproches por parte de Sora.

-Tai, me tuviste toda la tarde estudiando, para ahora que te queden las matemáticas para septiembre.-

-Ya lo sé Sora… Pero es que me cuestan mucho.-

-Venga Sora, no seas tan duro con el.- Intervino Mimi. -Seguro que no le han quedado tantas.-

-No… Solo Matemáticas.-

-¿Pues entonces de que te quejas? Ahora solo se tiene que esforzar un poco mas.-

Sora se quedó callada -Vale Tai, te voy a ayudar pero quiero que te lo tomes en serio ¿Vale?-

-Vale, gracias por apoyarme Mimi.-

-De nada, lo importante es que te esforzaste si no habrías suspendido mas.- Mimi se mantuvo callada mientras rebuscaba en su mochila.

-¿Qué ocurre Mimi?- Preguntó Izzy.

-No encuentro mi carpeta, iba a guardar ahí mis notas pero no sé donde la he puesto.-

-¿No te la dejarías debajo de tu mesa?-

-Ahora que lo dices si, esperarme un momento que voy a buscarla.- Los demás asintieron y Mimi se adentro en el instituto, odiaba el instituto cuando estaba vacío le daba miedo, por así decirlo, de nuevo volvió a sentir que la seguían y esta vez sí se preocupó ya que no quedaba nadie dentro. Apresuró el paso, entro en el aula y fue hacia su pupitre y efectivamente allí estaba su carpeta, la tomó y la guardo en la mochila, un ruido tras de ella la puso en alerta. Se giró lentamente, con miedo de quien pudiera estar allí, cuando se dio la vuelta se topó con ese chico al que días atrás había rechazado, con Renzo, bloqueándole la salida, comenzó a sudar frío ¿Ahora qué? Respiró y trato de tranquilizarse.

-¿Tu también has olvidado algo en clase?- Habló aparentando tranquilidad.

El chico solo se dignó a guardar silencio, la mirada en los ojos de él la atravesaba y al mismo tiempo la aterrorizaba. Se acercó a él pero manteniendo una distancia de seguridad.

-¿Me dejas pasar por favor?-

El chico la escaneó con la mirada, sonrío de una forma un tanto burlona y por fin habló. -No, no te voy a dejar pasar.- Mimi retrocedió. -Te dije en su momento que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.-

Mimi comenzó a respirar pesadamente -Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia.-

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?- Renzo se abalanzó sobre ella, Mimi con dificultad logró esquivarlo, y agarro todo lo que había a su paso para tratar de frenar su avance, pero pronto se topó con la pizarra.

-"MIERDA".- Pensó Mimi, el chico la empujó contra el encerado. -¡¿ERES CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE VAS A HACER IMBÉCIL DE MIERDA?!- Gritó Mimi encolerizada.

-Conseguir lo que quiero.-

Mimi presa del pánico, le asestó un golpe muy fuerte con su mochila, consiguiendo que se apartara para poder escapar, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta fue agarrada fuertemente por el pelo y tirada hacia atrás. -"Se acabó y es irónico que antes de lo que me vaya a hacer este tío, mi último pensamiento sea Matt…"- Mimi notó como la tiraban al suelo pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, el pánico se lo impedía, un fuerte golpe la hizo abrir los ojos.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA, SI LA TOCAS TE MATO! ¡NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO! ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE MUELA A GOLPES!- Cuando Mimi abrió los ojos se quedó paralizada Matt, la había venido a buscar, estaba allí, la estaba rescatando.

Había golpeado a Renzo dejándole la cara muy mal, un moratón en el ojo, el labio partido, le había hecho diferentes contusiones. Renzo salió de allí sin decir nada.

Matt se giró para ver a Mimi, ella logró incorporarse sobre sus rodillas, Matt se agachó y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Matt…- Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, tan grandes como puños.

-Si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo habría perdonado nunca. Mimi mírame ¿Estas bien? Necesito… Que me digas que estas bien.-

-Matt… Matt, estoy bien… Matt prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar sola… Por favor.- Dijo Mimi en leve sollozo.

-Nunca te voy a dejar sola.- Habló besándole la mejilla, y respirando el aroma de su cuello. -¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? No te preocupes les dije a los demás que se fueran adelantando.-

Mimi asintió.

-Bien pero primero déjame, mandarles un Whatsapp para avisarles de que no cuenten con nosotros.- Sin soltarla del abrazo, tomó su teléfono y le envió un Whatsapp a TK, diciéndole que les había surgido un imprevisto y que no contaran con ellos.

-Matt…-

-Dime.-

-Recuerdas que a principios de semana hablamos sobre que la Mimi a la que no le gustaban los conflictos se quedó en USA.-

-Si.-

-Pues una de las cosas que me pasaron allí fue que… sufrí bullying…-

**Bueno, siento mucho de veras el retraso pero este capítulo se me alargó más de lo que pensaba, y cierta rubia no me dejaba escribir… Pero por suerte mi Car me ayudó para que pudiera terminar el capítulo sin la Rubi de por medio.**

**Quiero agradecer tolos los comentarios y a todas las personas que me leen**

**Kari Takashi, Nogizakja Haruka, Evelyn SakuraMimi, Adrit126, Lux Havsanglar, AileyHime.**

**Me paro a leer todos los comentarios ya que vosotros dedicáis tiempo a leer mi fic. **

**Gracias y subiré la conti pronto ;))**


End file.
